


Just Another Day Off

by Jagged1



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagged1/pseuds/Jagged1
Summary: Hanna and {...} at home, spending time together.
Relationships: Hanna Falk Cross/Narrator
Kudos: 2





	Just Another Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written May 2010

It was a day off for the pair of investigators and they were spending it in companionable silence. Hanna idly folded paper cranes while his partner read.

"Hey Saladin?" Hanna was stretched across the mattress, arms crossed under his  
head and eyes on the ceiling, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yes?" Saladin, for the moment at least, looked up and focused his gaze on Hanna.

He leaned sideways slightly to get a better look at the smaller man from his position next to the mattress.

Hanna propped himself up on his elbows and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and grinned. "Love you."

He couldn't help but smile back. "I love you too, Hanna."

They settled back and spent the rest of the day like that. Nothing else needed to be said.


End file.
